Fluid containment devices, such as reservoirs, tanks, and the like typically are constructed as tanks of large capacity, and are typically made of metal, such as steel. These tanks have high strength requirements due to the weight of the fluid stored and/or transported in them and typically include multiple elements that are welded together to form the tank. Due to their weight, the tanks and their mounting systems are difficult to be moved and accessed for any required maintenance. Additionally, metal tanks are known to be subject to corrosion during use, and their welded joints provide stress points, which may produce fluid leaks in the tank. Such tanks are also subject to condensation and contamination of fluids contained inside the tank due to accumulation of rust and water. In addition, metal tanks intended to be mounted on service utility vehicles experience serious weight constraints for a given gross vehicle weight.
Thus, there exists a need for a fluid containment design that overcomes the above limitations. There is also a need for a portable fluid containment assembly intended to be mounted on service utility type trucks. A need also exists for a portable fluid containment assembly that provides easy access for any required maintenance. There is also a need for a portable fluid containment assembly that meets weight constraints for mounting on service utility type trucks. There is also a need for a stand alone fluid containment assembly intended for shop use in construction, mining, equipment service fields, and the like that provides easy access for any required maintenance. There is also a need for a fluid containment design that eliminates condensation inside the fluid vessel, as well as reduces contamination of the fluids due to rust and water, and eliminates stress points, which may produce fluid leaks. There is also a need for a fluid containment assembly that includes means for securing fluid vessels to provide expedited transposition of the fluid containment assembly. In addition, there is a need for a fluid containment assembly capable of providing a variety of servicing fluids.